


李二少爷和小郑特助什么时候才在一起（二）

by peachandcat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachandcat/pseuds/peachandcat
Relationships: Jung Jae Hyun/Lee Tae Yong
Kudos: 1





	李二少爷和小郑特助什么时候才在一起（二）

第二天一大早，郑在玹抱臂靠在车边看了看从别墅里拖着两个28寸行李箱走出来的李家兄弟，又回头扫了眼不远处骑着代步车背着巨大登山包的李马克。  
李东赫见状，拉过李马克走到郑在玹面前：“在玹哥好久不见，李马克你也认识的吧，咱们酒吧的大功臣。趁这次给他放个假一起出去走走。”  
“在玹哥早上好！给你添麻烦了！”李马克恭敬地向郑在玹鞠了个躬。  
李马克是李东赫的高中同班同学，因为从加拿大转来，语言的原因不得不留一级。两年前李东赫筹建他那家名叫Full Sun的酒吧时被抓去充当驻唱兼调酒师。一做就是两年，现在还多了一个合伙人的身份。虽然嘻哈调酒两开花，但是为人处事却乖巧听话得不行，用李泰容的话来说就是李马克给足了李东赫安全感。  
李东赫滴水不漏的表面工作和李马克的诚恳模样让郑在玹一拳打进了海绵里，一口气憋得慌又撒不出。最后只能盯着两人身后假装翻找背包实则躲避视线的李泰容挑了挑眉。

由于临时买机票的原因，两个小的没能和哥哥们坐在一起。李泰容无聊，只好看身旁的郑在玹整理iPad pro里的文件，看着看着手不由自主地放到嘴边开始啃。郑在玹余光扫到身旁的人又开始了改不掉的坏习惯，点开了绘图软件，从包里抽出了笔一同递过去。终于找到事情做的李泰容不啃手了，接过平板就开始动笔。愉悦指数上升的李泰容话也多了起来。  
“我都不知道在玹平时也画画呢。”  
“没有，买机子的时候送的软件，忘删了。”  
“在玹啊，怎么没有游戏？”  
“哦内存不太够，没有下载。”

航程还有三个小时的时候，李东赫在上厕所回座位的路上有幸看到了自家哥哥痴汉笑看在玹哥睡觉的稀有画面。激动地和李马克形容了一番。  
“你确定是泰容哥看在玹哥，不是反过来？”  
“当然！我哥喜欢在玹哥！”  
“那他俩怎么还不在一起？”  
“这你就说到痛处了，因为不知道在玹哥的心意啊，我哥都没敢表白。”  
李马克挠头，在玹哥的心意难道不是很明显吗。

套房里只有三间卧室，按理来说四个大男人其实谁和谁共住都不是什么大事，郑在玹提出抽签却被李泰容无理由地拒绝了。最后在四人中最年长者的“建议”下两个小的住到了一起。  
老爷子给一周的时间处理的工作，其实最多只用三天就可以谈妥。加上有王牌助手郑在玹在身边，李泰容提前顺利完成了工作，剩余的具体项目有公司相应部门对接。工作结束当晚，李家兄弟一人一条沙发用手机刷着马德里旅游攻略，时不时激动地大声朗读。郑在玹和李马克则坐在餐桌边的椅子上输着银行账号订机酒。李马克一句我们现在好像两对闺蜜情侣一起出去旅游哦让李泰容和郑在玹双双红透了耳根。

飞马德里前一晚四个人去海滩边的酒吧开了一支香槟。大概是夜色太美海风太舒服，李泰容没注意就喝过了，趴在桌上不停地喊脑袋重想回家。郑在玹放下酒杯，从包里掏出钱夹丢给李东赫，提起李泰容走了出去。  
“在玹呐，我们去哪里啊。”李泰容被郑在玹扶着手臂走沙滩上吹风，踩在细细的沙子上特别容易下陷，而醉酒的人脑子里所有阻力都被放大，“我不想走路，我好累。”  
“那就休息一会。”郑在玹停下脚步，拉着李泰容就地坐下。  
两个人就那么并肩面朝大海坐着，喝醉的李泰容比平时要活跃，一把把地往郑在玹熨烫平整的裤子上搬运沙子说是要把他种进地里。郑在玹向后撑着身子就这么看着他小学生一样的行为。  
李泰容突然停了下来，回头目不转睛地盯着郑在玹夜色下的脸，海风吹起他柔顺的头发，露出额头的郑在玹和平时很不一样，少了乖顺，多了骄傲和凌厉。李泰容其实最喜欢看郑在玹高高在上目中无人的模样，像是住在城堡里的王子，而他是王子最忠诚的臣民。  
我的在玹是世界上最完美的人了。李泰容用被酒精麻痹后还剩下百分之二十清醒的大脑想着，手不自觉地伸了出去，笨拙地抚摸着郑在玹的后脑勺。  
看着眼前一边眦着牙傻笑一边摸自己后脑勺的人，郑在玹轻轻叹了口气，“哥醉了，我们回去吧。”  
“在玹怎么又生气了？”瞳孔比一般人要大，问问题时一副单纯天真的模样让人忍不住想欺负一番。  
郑在玹转头躲开他的可爱攻击，想说没有生气可事实是他的确生气了，生气李泰容还把自己当弟弟看待。  
从沙堆里起身头也不回地往沙滩后的酒店走去，却忍不住放慢脚步和身后委委屈屈的李泰容保持不远不近的距离。

第二天上了飞机李泰容就开始研究郑在玹生气的原因，直到下了飞机办好入住和郑在玹分到了同一间房还是没想明白。跑到隔壁房间赶出了李马克，试图和李东赫一同探讨答案。  
李马克在楼顶的酒吧露台遇到了吹风欣赏夜景的郑在玹，忍不住问为什么还不和泰容哥表白。  
收获对方诧异的眼神，又不好意思地挠头补充道：“从小周围人都说我特别有眼力见。”  
“没错，可是我在泰容哥眼里还是弟弟呢，你要我怎么去表白呀。”  
“Oh my gosh！ What the…”李马克激动得乡音都出来了，“哥，哥你可能搞错了，泰容哥他…”  
“郑在玹！我有事情要问你！”李马克结结巴巴说到一半，话中的主人公就带着风跑到了两个人中间，抓起郑在玹的手腕转身就走掉了。

郑在玹看着比自己矮半个头的李泰容的后脑勺，心里不断涌出喜悦。聪明如他，李马克的反应让他读懂了一切。手腕一转，被动变为主动一把拉住李泰容手，两个人就这么停在了露台通往室内的转角处。  
灯光昏暗，李泰容只能看到郑在玹眼睛里的光。虽然疑惑为什么要停在这里，但是害怕一会失去问话的勇气，于是深吸一口气，想把“你昨晚到底为什么生气”说出来，却被对方捂住了嘴。  
“不用问了李泰容，我爱你。”  
“你怎么又不叫哥！”说完就扑进了郑在玹怀里，紧紧抱着他的腰，像是小孩子获得了世界上最好的玩具。  
“哥嘴角好像沾有巧克力。”  
“那是我的痣吧……”  
“我尝尝……”

两个人牵着手走回房间，路上遇到服务员时李泰容想放开反而被握得更紧，心里比吃了一大包kitkat还要甜，想到kitkat又想起刚才昏暗中的吻，低下头止不住地咧嘴笑。  
挂好房门锁，还来不及反应就被人扳过身子摁在门上，温热的唇袭来，李泰容没有任何防备就被侵占了领地。和第一个吻不一样，郑在玹忍了太久的爱意毫无克制倾泻而出，不管李泰容怎么求饶都无法获得赦免。  
终于重获宝贵的空气，李泰容的头垂在郑在玹的肩膀上，胸腔大幅度地起伏着。没有什么力气的猫猫拳打在坚硬的胸肌上，怪罪郑在玹不知节制。  
“哥，我想要的不止这点而已。”  
李泰容看到郑在玹从行李箱里拿出的润滑剂和003时，害羞得钻进了被窝里。  
废了好大力气把人挖出来，郑在玹把刘海梳到脑后，俯身一边亲一边解开李泰容的皮带扣。  
黑色的牛仔裤被甩到地上，终于空闲的手挤了半管润滑液向后穴探去。第一次被触碰到的领地敏感得不行，李泰容扭来扭去想逃，却被摁住了肩膀锁在了床上。  
衬衫解了一半挂在身上，露出的皮肤泛起了粉色，漂亮的眼睛在欲望催化下生出了媚意。欣赏着眼前的美景，郑在玹沉下身子顶入已经做好准备的后穴，湿热瞬间包裹着分身，他觉得自己可以死在李泰容身上。  
第一次被进入，即使有润滑剂作用，李泰容还是被撑得很疼，摇头发出哭腔，“在玹……不要了不要了……”郑在玹一遍一遍顺着他的毛哄着，直到李泰容适应下身才慢慢开始动起来。  
“哼，在玹，有种奇怪的感觉。”李泰容猫叫一样说，郑在玹没有心思去理解话的内容，不断加重身下顶弄的力度。  
李泰容还想再说什么，全都被冲散成没有意义的气声。没多久就抓着郑在玹的手臂呜咽着射了出来。看到白浊在郑在玹壁垒分明的腹肌上挂着，李泰容的耳尖红得滴血。  
“哥，我好爱你。”把头埋进李泰容的颈窝，郑在玹越顶越快，每次都是全根拔出又全根没入。李泰容被前所未有的快感吓得不知所措，小声抽泣着。第二次达到高潮时，郑在玹也埋在李泰容体内释放了又浓又热的精液。  
李泰容已经软成一滩水，身子被翻了过去。还没吃饱的郑在玹换了个新的套子又顶了进去。李泰容实在没有力气支撑自己，被抱了起来靠在郑在玹的身上，两个人交合处就是受力点。郑在玹一边向上顶着，一边吮吸李泰容背后薄薄的皮肤。红玫瑰一朵朵开在洁白的背部，画面刺激作用下郑在玹发了狠劲，不要命似的撞着。李泰容已经射不出什么东西了，低头能看到没有什么肉的肚子上凸起的郑在玹的形状。又一阵快感席卷而来，小穴痉挛收紧，李泰容作死用力夹着，郑在玹精关失守射了出来。  
屁股被打了一巴掌，李泰容回头看着身后的人傻笑。郑在玹恶狠狠地说“总有一天哥会被我弄死在床上的。”  
洗澡时两个人在浴缸里又做了一次，李泰容累得睁不开眼，被郑在玹抱出浴室迷迷糊糊穿上睡衣就倒进了被窝。不久后被人从背后抱住，热热的呼吸喷在的后颈，李泰容埋在枕头里小小声地说：“在玹，我也好爱你。”


End file.
